


Stay with me

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, edgar reade/tasha zapata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: Think about the night Reade left Tasha to sleep on his apartment





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you want some honey in your tea?" Reade said those words and turned to get the answer and saw that she had already slept.  
She was so calm that he couldn’t help himself and went over to watch her asleep. She looked like an angel, at least that was how he felt about her presence in his apartment. It brought some peace to know that she was safely at his side. The urge to touch her to remove a lock of hair was immense and he almost did, but woke up from the trance when he heard the whistle of the kettle announcing that the water had boiled.  
He saw her so fragile after finding Claudia's body that it touched her heart even more. Tasha was so obsessed with finding Dominic that she wasn’t thinking clearly, nor had she slept last night. It was no impulse to tell her to come to her apartment to rest, for he wanted to see her well.  
Reade took sleeping tonight, she wanted to tell her to sleep in his bed, as she had once done, but he didn’t want to rush things, better to let it all happen calmly, but she wanted to leave and he offered to help her find an apartment. He didn’t really want her to leave, but he didn’t know how to ask her to stay.

Tasha woke up and smelled of food. She got up and saw Reade already dressed preparing the breakfast.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" He smiled at her awake.  
"Good Morning. I think I slept too much."  
"You needed a good night's sleep." He said fondly. "I made breakfast for us."  
"Hum, since when did you become so domestic?" She said scornfully.  
"You know, I have some qualities too. He said serving them with scrambled eggs, cheese and bacon.  
"It’s very good. This way I'm going to get ill." She was saying as she ate.  
"Ah, but you're going to do the dishes."  
"I knew it wouldn’t go away for free."  
After saying that her gazes crossed and she lowered her eyes and focusing on her breakfast. She was feeling safe and happy to be there in his apartment, but she didn’t want to bother him for long, no matter how much she wanted to stay, she didn’t think it was right to invade his space that way.  
After taking a shower and getting ready they went to work where she focused on finding Dominic and Claudia's killer.

"Tasha, are you very busy?" Patterson said cautiously as she made her way to her desk.  
\- Ah. Hi. I'm working on these clues left on Claudia's pendrive. Tasha looked at her but looked down at what she was doing.  
"You are going to have lunch?" Patterson asked a little awkwardly.  
Tasha stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Do you want me to have lunch with you?"  
"I don’t want to interrupt what you're working on. Only if you have the time."  
"I pause here. No problem." Tasha smiled and stood up.  
The two went to a restaurant nearby.  
"I still feel kind of weird. I got used to doing everything on my own that sometimes I forget that there are several people around me." Tasha said looking at the menu.  
"Did you get rest yesterday?" Patterson asked her.  
"Yes. I slept very well tonight. Reade called me to stay at his apartment until I found a place, but today after work I intend to go out and look. I don’t want to bother him for long."  
"Maybe he wants to be bothered." Patterson said trying to sound natural.  
"I'm not really sure what he feels about me. We haven’t talked much. I think he's still upset that I left. I've hurt a lot of people with my attitudes and I'm not sure how to fix it."  
"Maybe the time will put things back to normal." Patterson said more as advice.  
Tasha had felt some coldness on Patterson's part since coming back and didn’t take her word for it, knowing she had been wrong with all of them.  
"Do you think it was worth sacrificing for that mission?" Patterson asked.  
"When I accepted this job, I didn’t know the proportion it would take, working with Madeline was a great sacrifice, but leaving everything and lying to my friends was the worst part."  
"We understand it was her job, but we were all upset about your disappearance, Reade was the one who felt the most. It wasn’t easy to see him like that. He wanted to find you anyway and bring you back. "I know I hurt him, especially after going to his apartment and then leaving without a word." "Did you go to his apartment? When was that?" Patterson was atonished, because she wasn’t sure if he had anything between them. "We spent the night together and the other day Keaton called me saying it was time to undercover me and I had to leave. I know I shouldn’t have gone there, but I didn’t know my future, I was afraid of never coming back. I know it wasn’t fair, but I wanted to be with him, I love him, Patterson." Tasha confessed almost in tears. "Tasha! This is very serious. Have you talked about this?" Patterson held her hand across the table. "Not really. We are a little distant and I don’t know if we will be able to approach the way it was before." "I would be very happy if you got it right, you know, you two are my friends and I want to see you happy." Patterson said. "Oh, Patterson, sometimes you have more confidence in both of us than we do." "Look, slowly everything's coming back." They both finished lunch talking about other things. It was good to feel that they were approaching again after everything that had happened with Borden and also with the departure of Tasha.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reade, you messed up every apartment deal I was looking at." Tasha complained as soon as they got to his apartment.  
"If I hadn’t gone, you would have chosen the first ditch that came along."  
"That last one was tidy I was already closing, but you ruined everything."  
"But look where it is, a dangerous place like that isn’t the good place for you to live." He said in warning form.  
"I'm not a helpless little girl!" She protested.  
"I know. You almost broke my hand yesterday." Reade defended himself.  
"You scared me, and I've already apologized. I'm going to look for an apartment by myself tomorrow. You just messed me up today." She said decisively.  
Reade had taken off his coat and tie, as he always did when he got home. Tasha had also removed her coat and shoes and she would throw herself on the couch.  
"Are you sure you want to move?" He tried to be indifferent to the question.  
"I can’t spend my whole life sleeping on your couch, Reade!"  
"I'm not telling you to sleep on my couch forever." He approached her who made a look from the one who didn’t understand. "I'm talking about you sleeping with me in my bed." His voice was now huskier and sweeter, and he risked taking a lock of hair from her face. "I want to call you my girlfriend."  
Tasha had no words just closed her eyes and open her mouth a little to receive the long-awaited kiss. She felt herself in a dream as she was kissed.  
"Tasha, I can’t bear this distance between us anymore." He interrupted the kiss for a brief moment.  
"I can’t stand it either." All she wanted was to be in his arms and feel loved, to feel like a woman. As he pressed his body into hers a shock of desire exploded between them, bringing haste to their deeds.  
At he feel of her lips, soft against his, he grabbed her as if it were the last spark of his life. They went to bed leaving a trail of clothes on the way. He threw her on the bed and threw herself at her as if the universe stopped and there was only love and desire, for these were the feelings that hovered in that environment. There was so much urgency in the acts because of so much time that they passed apart that all they needed was to consume each other's arms.  
Tasha felt a great urge to be possessed that she rode on him with such intense pleasure as he held her by the waist, stimulating and aiding her movements to maintain the right rhythm that would lead them to intense pleasure in a few minutes.

"Good Morning! " Tasha said as she woke up and recapitulated everything that had happened the night before.  
"What a sweet good morning!" He said pulling her to give him a good morning kiss.  
"Are you serious about yesterday's invitation?" She was talking about his talking about staying in his apartment.  
"I don’t want to pressure you about anything, but I'd be very glad if you'd take my two invitation."  
"Two invitation?" She pretended not to understand.  
"About staying here in my apartment and being my girlfriend." His sweet words warmed Tasha's heart.  
"I accept! But we're going to share everything, right?"  
"Right." He pulled her and kissed her deeply before saying, "I love you. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."  
"Oh! I love you too!"  
They knew nothing about what the future held for them, but they were starting together to build a relashionship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished.   
> Thanks to read


End file.
